The Magic of Friendship
by Arasulgil
Summary: Two girls, seemingly opposites, brought together by chance. Staying together by destiny.
1. Chance Introduction

Written for the following challenges:

Crayola Colour Challenge=Burnt orange

Choose Your Wand Challenge=Interhouse friendship

 **The Magic of Friendship**

The castle was beautiful. It made the wild boat ride completely worth it.

Students everywhere….shouting and singing and, as she realized with more than a little humour, her twin brothers casting Dancing Spells on random passers-by.

But she was nervous. Her mother would have called it first-day nerves. Her brothers would have teased her, saying she must have swallowed real frogs instead of chocolate ones. However, she _did_ feel like there were frogs in her stomach, enchanted with a Bouncing Spell.

As she sat down and prepared for the Sorting, she took in her surroundings. All of the other first-years were either chatting with their newly-made friends or trying not to pass out from nerves. Except the girl sitting on her left, who was calmly humming to herself and looking around with interest.

Ginny took a closer look. The girl was thin, with long blonde hair. Her earrings looked like huge orange berries.

Just then the girl turned. Then smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ginny."

"I'm Luna," the girl said softly.

"Your hair's a beautiful colour."

Ginny was taken aback. "Really?"

Luna nodded solemnly. "Are you hot-tempered?"

"Yes," Ginny admitted shyly. Usually, she did not spill her secrets to complete strangers. But Luna… there was something about her. Something that told Ginny she was a good person to trust.

Luna hadn't expected to make a friend so soon. Xenophilius Lovegood, the author of the most criticized newspaper in the Wizarding World, was always mocked. Wherever, whenever, however he went.

"I'm sorry, Luna," he'd said, back at home. "I know this won't be easy for you; I wish I could make it better. But, my little girl, I can give you one piece of advice. Just one, which has never failed me through all my life."

"What, Daddy?"

"Luna, love, always be just who you are. People will say things-cruel things. They will tease and hurt and hate. But if we hide, we are only showing them that they have won. As long as you trust yourself, you will never regret your choices."

She'd gotten to her feet and hugged him. "Daddy, will you write?"

"Of course. And I will always be in here." He lightly touched the left side of her chest.

"Come on, my little spark. The train leaves in ten minutes."

And now she sat on the stool, the hat on her head. "RAVENCLAW!"

Ginny was Sorted into Gryffindor. It suited her, Luna thought, with her fiery hair and freckles-and the courage it must have taken her to speak first.

Finally, she was a part of Hogwarts.


	2. A Test of Trust

_Two years later_

"Loony Lovegood! Where's your hat?"

"Useless asking, Terry. She probably doesn't know what that is! Or a Nargle got her. If such a thing existed….

"Nargles exist," was all Luna could say. "But they only live in mistletoe."

"Oh, _of course!_ We should have known!"

"Doesn't your father teach you _anything?_ Or is he too busy writing up reports about the Triple-Horned Snorkack and all the rubbish in that paper of his?"

"That isn't what it's called," she cried," and DO NOT INSULT MY FATHER!"

The classroom door swung open, revealing, as Luna realized hopefully, a mane of burnt orange.

" _What,"_ said Ginny," _do you think you are doing?"_

Terry, Ernie and Justin stared at her coolly. "This isn't your business, Weasley,"Ernie said. "Move out."

"This is my business," said Ginny, her eyes flaring. "She's my _friend,_ which makes it my business. Leave her alone."

"Or what?" Ernie challenged.

"Or," said Ginny, " _Tarantegrella!"_

As Ernie started dancing, Ginny led Luna out and closed the door. " What happened?"

Luna shook her head.

"Don't worry. You can trust me."

She felt the warm pressure of a comforting embrace on her shoulders, a sensation she had not experienced since her mother was alive. All the pain and hurt and anger came rushing back, demanding to be felt.

Then and there, the tears began to flow.

Ginny led her to the girls' bathroom, then let her cry, her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Luna said, breaking away shyly.

Ginny looked at her, trusting, reassuring, protecting. Her eyes were the same colour as her hair, but not the same shade; they were embers, ready to spark.

She told her.

Her entire life, poured out to an almost-stranger.

Her mother death. Her father's ways. Her ways.

Ginny understood her like her mother did. Not pushing, not prying; just being there, supporting, loving. And, when the two of them walked into the Great Hall for dinner, Luna felt the magic of friendship.


	3. Stronger Together

Ginny wished her brother wasn't so blunt. Of all the people it could have been…..

But Luna was used to this. They'd been through all this before, together. Days, then weeks, then months of not being spoken to; the ridiculous rumours and teasing they had endured. It hadn't mattered.

They were there for each other.

They became stronger together. Ginny became fire; tougher, her embers active. Luna became mist; dreamy, oblivious to harsh words and gestures.

At the Battle of Hogwarts, they did not ask. But they fought together. Even though they had no place in it.


	4. Roles Reversed

" _Fred!"_

" _No use shouting, Ron. He won't come back."_

Ginny felt like she was underwater. Something inside her was collapsing…falling…shattering…..

Familiar hands gripped her shoulders, led her to a bench as a pack of Gryffindor seventh-years swarmed over the body. _My brother…_

She felt numb. How could she go on? How much more would she have to lose?

"We can go on, Ginny," whispered Luna, looking her in the eye. "We must go on."

"I know," Ginny's voice was rough, unsteady. "But I'm…"

"I'm here," said Luna, embracing her. "Let it out."

She never expected the roles to be reversed, but they, quite rightly, were.

"I'm scared, Luna," she said, her voice thick with tears.

"We'll get through this, Ginny," said Luna. "Together."

Ginny smiled weakly, her eyes smouldering through emotion. "Let's get our revenge."


	5. Eternal Sisterhood

It wasn't long after that Luna met Rolf Scamander. She was walking along the beach in front of Shell Cottage, looking for Sprites. He was walking along the beach, looking for Freshwater Kelpies.

He was the best she could have ever dreamed of.

Before her wedding day, she sent out invitations. But not ordinary ones. Letters which changed according to the recipient. She was a Ravenclaw, after all.

Ginny arrived at twilight, the day before the wedding. She was flummoxed: she said she had followed the invitation to the letter. But when the other guests arrived at noon the following day, and Ginny wanted to know why the invitations differed, Luna just smiled. "The magic of friendship."


End file.
